<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003479">Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentenWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, i don't even know if i like it but okay, in this house we love and protect tenten, tentenweek2020, there's neji too but tenten is the main focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of her clothes are plain, she has been styling her hair the same way for years now, two buns that makes her look like a panda according to Lee. It’s a routine that gives her a sense of stability.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji &amp; Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentenWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First day of the TentenWeek2020. To be honest I don't like this very much, but it was something that I wanted to write for a while. I really hope to be able to write something every day (Day one: Fashion)</p><p>As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Tenten never cared for fashion, but she’s more concerned about having enough weapons for their mission, rather than having something nice that she thinks she doesn’t deserve or are not necessary. </p><p>All of her clothes are plain, she has been styling her hair the same way for years now, two buns that makes her look like a panda according to Lee. It’s a routine that gives her a sense of stability.</p><p>When someone knocks on her door, her hair is still loose on her shoulders.</p><p>“Yes? Who is it?” she asks as she tries to style her hair.</p><p>“Your favorite teammate,” Neji chuckles.</p><p>“Come on in,” she says rolling her eyes.</p><p>Neji entered gently closing the door behind him.</p><p>“I tend to forget that you have hair as long as mine,” he says “You look cute with loose hair.”</p><p>Tenten tries not to blush, there is something in her that gets flustered every time Neji compliments her.</p><p>“To what do I owe the honor?”, she asks “You couldn’t wait to see me, uh?”</p><p>Tenten abandons any effort to style her hair to focus on him.</p><p>“I brought you something, there’s something from Lee’s too. But you know him, he wanted to give you a ' youthful party’, so I had to save you.”</p><p>Tenten chuckles “Thank you. But why? It’s not my birthday yet.”</p><p>“I know,” he replies rolling his eyes “But they’re probably going to assign us a mission, so we decided to give you your present in advance. Lee will join us later, he’s training in a very youthful way.”</p><p>Tenten smiles at him “Well if that’s the case, then I gladly accept your gift. But I’ll only open yours, I’ll wait for Lee to open the gift he gave me.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“But I don’t want a party, okay?”</p><p>He nods and offers her his gift. She thanks him with a smile before opening the gift with curiosity.</p><p>“But this- it must have cost you a fortune.”</p><p>“It only cost my time,” he says with a smile “I haven’t spent too much money I swear. I know how much it bothers you, but I also know that you would like to have… something different to wear, something more comfortable during missions.”</p><p>“Only your time? What do you mean?”, she asks confused by his choice of words. Things cost money, not time.</p><p>The package contains a white blouse with brown edges sewn to perfection. There are also puffy hakama-style pants, they look really comfortable.</p><p>“You can cover the exposed parts with bandages,” Neji says “I thought you might like a style that would give you more freedom, given your fighting style.”</p><p>“My fighting style?” she asks confusedly as she notices fingerless gloves in a smaller bag.</p><p>“I know your fighting style well,” he says “So… do you like it?”</p><p>“Yes,” she says sincerely “But you shouldn’t have spent money on me.”</p><p>“Like I said,” he begins to say “I spent less than it seems, and as I said the only I spent  more was my time.”</p><p>“Did you do it?”, Tenten asks amazed “Is it your work?”</p><p>“He nods “I know that you like fashion, but that you usually concentrate all your earnings on weapons to carry on during mission, and that you consider other things not necessary or worse… that  you don’t even deserve them,” he whispers looking sad “So I thought I would do something for you, so that you didn't have to spend a cent. I wanted to give you something unique.”</p><p>Tenten puts the gloves on the sofa and quickly hugs Neji giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, Neji.”</p><p>“Everything for our weapon mistress,” he says, blushing slightly “Oh I have something else, here.”</p><p>He gives here red tassel-like earrings. They look so delicate and fragile, she is scared that she might break them. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Tenten usually doesn’t like being in the center of attention, but if that attention is given to her by one of the most important people in her life, then it’s not so bad to be spoiled once in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>